doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pokémon
Japonés |estudio_doblaje1 = Audiomaster 3000 |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México (redoblaje) |direccion_doblaje1 = Gerardo Vásquez |direccion_doblaje2 = Diana Pérez (redoblaje) |direc_casting = ¿Nintendo? (1.ª temporada) |traductor_adaptador = |version_español = Televix Entertainment SDI Polonia (redoblaje) |version_doblada = link=Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment|4Kids Entertainment|50px |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay (redoblaje) |pais = México |origen = Japón |año_emision = 1997 - 2002 1999 - 2004 (LA) |temporadas = 5 |episodios = 274 270 (LA) |sucesor = Pokémon Advanced Generation |traductor = Bernardo López|adaptador = Bernardo López José Antonio Macías Gerardo Vásquez (algunos diálogos Equipo Rocket)}} 226x226px|thumb|right|Logo de [[Pokémon en occidente]] 225x225px|thumb|right|Logo de [[Pokémon en Japón]] thumb|right|230px Pokémon (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā) es la serie que dio inicio a la franquicia del mismo nombre. Se estrenó en 1997 y finalizó en 2002. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en 1999 y finalizó en 2004, siendo transmitida por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. Temporadas Esta serie comprende las siguientes temporadas en Occidente: *Primera: ¡Atrápalos Ya! *Segunda: Liga Naranja *Tercera: Los viajes Johto *Cuarta: Los campeones de la Liga Johto *Quinta: La búsqueda del maestro Películas :Articulo principal: Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon La serie original incluye las siguientes películas: *Pokémon la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon la película 2: El poder de uno *Pokémon la película 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Cronología del doblaje Televix decidió traer la serie a Latinoamérica por el interés internacional que generó el episodio 38 de la serie, el cual produjo convulsiones epilépticas en varios niños japoneses. Fue uno de los primeros animes que trajo Televix, razón por la cual se dobló del inglés y no directamente del japonés. http://www.animexis.com/foro/index.php?topic=1337.0 Según Gabriel Ramos, los personajes principales se escogieron mediante un proceso de casting. Temporada 1: Atrápalos ya!/Liga Índigo (Indigo League) No se sabe cuando se empezó el doblaje, aunque probablemente este empezó a principios de 1999. La serie comenzó con el elenco compuesto por Gabriel Ramos, Xóchitl Ugarte, Gabriel Gama, Diana Pérez, José Antonio Macías y Gerardo Vásquez, quien también fue el narrador y el director. Es posible que no se haya pensado que la serie duraría tanto, pues Gabriel Ramos a sus 13 años estaba próximo a cambiar a una voz más madura. A pesar de que las versiones de los juegos distribuidos eran en ese momento las de España, se adoptaron términos nuevos para los ataques, pero se dejaron los términos españoles de las ciudades. En los primeros episodios hubo poca estabilidad de voces para la Enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny, pero poco a poco se fueron estabilizando hasta ser Mildred Barrera y Mayra Arellano sus voces oficiales. La voz de Gabriel Ramos empieza a cambiar a finales de la temporada. La primera temporada se emitió en varios países como Mexico a partir de mayo de 1999 (8 meses después de Estados Unidos y 25 meses después de Japón) hasta finalmente estrenarse en países latinoamericanos: en el canal de Cartoon Network en septiembre de 1999 (un año después de Esatdos Unidos y 29 meses después de Japón); y finalizó en el primer semestre de 2000. Temporada 2: Aventuras en las Islas Naranja (Adventures in Orange Islands) La serie tuvo gran cantidad de publicidad y mercancía en los países a los que llegó, incluyendo un CD de música que contenía las voces originales de la serie. Para la segunda temporada se contrata a Alfredo Leal como la voz de Tracey, y el Equipo Rocket aumenta su número de adaptaciones de guión. La voz de Gabriel Ramos ya cambia completamente a como la conocemos hoy en día. Brock y Gary conservan sus voces hasta final de la temporada. El episodio "La bella y la playa" consigue emitirse en Estados Unidos, pero no llega a Latinoamérica a causa de la censura en su contenido. Esta temporada se emitió entre 2000 y 2001, y la brecha entre emisión estadounidense y latinoamericana se empieza a acortar. Temporada 3: Los viajes Johto (The Johto Journeys) En la tercera temporada Gabriel Gama regresa a su papel protagónico con normalidad. En la Región de Johto, algunas ciudades tienen su nombre de España, otras su nombre en inglés y otras su propia traducción, lo cual continuaría hasta la quinta temporada. El Equipo Rocket empieza la tendencia de decir en su lema a alguna ciudad o lugar, y más adelante la tendencia de cantar el pedazo de una canción. Butch y Cassidy conservan sus voces. Esta temporada se emite en 2001. Temporada 4: Los campeones de la liga Johto (Johto League Champions) La cuarta temporada atrae menos atención de la población. El opening empieza a ser doblado por Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva, lo cual se mantendría hasta la sexta temporada. Susy (de la primera temporada) regresó con una nueva voz al igual que en Estados Unidos, aunque Todd y Duplica, personajes de la primera temporada que también vuelven, sí la conservaron. Elena Ramírez empieza a ser el reemplazo ocasional de Diana Pérez. Esta temporada fue emitida entre enero de 2002 (5 meses después de Estados Unidos y 18 meses después de Japón), y agosto de 2002 (un mes antes que en Estados Unidos y un año después de Japón). Temporada 5: La búsqueda del maestro (Master Quest) La quinta temporada tuvo algunos cambios de voces de personajes secundarios, como Charles Goodshow, Morty, Janine, el Profesor Elm y Daisy, aunque Ritchie (quien no aparecía desde la primera temporada), Casey, Butch y Cassidy las conservaron. Esta sería la última temporada en la que Gerardo del Valle y Alfredo Leal doblarían a Gary y Tracey respectivamente. A finales de la temporada se empiezan a llamar a las ciudades de Kanto (exceptuando Pueblo Paleta) por su nombre en inglés. La temporada empezó a emitirse en enero de 2003 (4 meses después de Estados Unidos y 17 meses después de Japón), mes en donde se emitió casi la mitad de episodios correspondientes, el resto de los episodios fueron emitidos en abril y julio, y los últimos episodios fueron postergados hasta enero de 2004 (tres meses después de Estados Unidos y 14 meses después de Japón). Películas y especiales Mewtwo Contraataca La primera película se estrena en cines en diciembre de 1999 (un mes después de Estados Unidos y 17 meses después de Japón), en la cual la Enfermera Joy es doblada por Vanessa Garcel, y además se produce una confusión entre el personaje Corey y Gary, por lo que Gerardo del Valle le presta su voz a este personaje. La banda sonora de esta película se distribuyó en Latinoamérica por Warner Music y se dobló la canción "Tema de Pokémon". Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno La segunda película se estrena también en cines en agosto de 2000 (un mes después de Estados Unidos y 13 meses después de Japón), en la cual Carola Vázquez dobla a la profesora Ivy reemplazando a Jacqueline Castañeda. La banda sonora de esta película se distribuyó en Latinoamérica por Warner Music y se doblaron las canciones "Mundo Pokémon", "La luz del amor" y "Mundo mágico", estas últimas contaron con sus intérpretes originales ya que eran originalmente de habla hispana. También en el CD se añadió la canción "Mundo Pokémon - Karaoke". El hechizo de los Unown La tercera película se estrena un año después que la anterior, con algo menos de atención del público. La banda sonora de esta temporada de dobla y se distribuye en 2001, y se dobla la canción "Pokémon Johto". Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque La cuarta película es distribuida por Disney, y Meowth y Brock cambian de actor, entre otros cambios como el corto acompañante ("Las escondidas de Pikachu") que no es doblado ni distribuido en cines. Por la voz de niño de Arturo Castañeda se puede deducir que fue doblada en 2003 o 2004. No se sabe la fecha exacta cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2007 y en Golden en 2013. Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias La quinta película tuvo un tratamiento igual a la cuarta con los mismos cambios de reparto, el corto de Pikachu ("Campamento Pikachu") tampoco fue doblado. Debido a esto se puede deducir que se dobló poco tiempo después que la cuarta película. Tampoco se sabe la fecha exacta de cuando se empezó a distribuir, pero se emitió en Jetix en 2006 y en Golden en 2013. Especiales El especial "Noche de navidad/Juegos Kanga" es doblado e incluido en Crónicas Pokémon, se puede notar por el tono que usan los personajes. El especial "Mewtwo regresa" es doblado solamente para VHS y DVD, pero nunca se ha emitido en TV. Cuenta con la voz original de Mewtwo (Enrique Mederos). El especial "Juegos invernales/Los pequeños ayudantes de Stantler" no es doblado y se mantiene así hasta el momento. Reparto Reparto principal Reparto secundario Personajes menores Personajes episódicos |- | style="padding: 0;" | 75px |Narrador de la Liga Pokémon en TV |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |1 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Samurai |Yukiji |Irwin Daayán |4 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Seymour |Tetsuya Iwanaga |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |6 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |A.J. |Nobuyuki Hiyama |Benjamín Rivera |8 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Joe |Rikako Aikawa |Uraz Huerta | rowspan="5" |9 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Giselle |Yumi Touma |Ana Lucía Ramos |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Estudiantes del Instituto Técnico Pokémon |¿? |Irwin Daayán |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Adriana Casas |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Eduardo Garza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melanie |Mako Hyōdō |Vanessa Garcel |10 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Damian |Hikaru Midorikawa |Eduardo Garza |11, BW116(temp. 16) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bill |Masaya Onosaka |Irwin Daayán |13 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Teniente Surge |Fumihiko Tachiki |Israel Magaña |14 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Caballero |Daiki Nakamura |Rafael Pacheco | rowspan="3" |15 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Doncella |¿? |Liliana Barba |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Secuaces del Equipo Rocket |¿? |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pikachu de Ash |Ikue Ōtani |Claudia Motta (voice-over) | rowspan="6" |17 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bulbasaur de Ash |Megumi Hayashibara |Eduardo Garza (voice-over) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Charmander de Ash |Shinichiro Miki |Ana Lobo(voice-over) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Squirtle de Ash |Rikako Aikawa |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (voice-over) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ekans de Jessie |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Rebeca Gómez (voice-over) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koffing de James |Unshō Ishizuka |Gerardo Vásquez (voice-over) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brutella | rowspan="2" |Chika Sakamoto | rowspan="2" |Isabel Romo | rowspan="2" |18 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nastina |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fantasma del Pico de la Doncella |Michiko Neya |Ishtar Sáenz | rowspan="4" |19 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gastly |Takkō Ishimori |Rafael Pacheco |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anciana |¿? |Rosanelda Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sacerdote |Katsuyuki Konishi |Álvaro Tarcicio |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sabrina | rowspan="2" |Kae Araki |Dulce Guerrero | rowspan="3" |21, 24 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sabrina (lado infantil) |Mayra Arellano |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Sabrina |Yōsuke Akimoto |Carlos del Campo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Psíquico |¿? |Gustavo Carrillo |21 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de Sabrina |¿? |Lourdes Morán |23 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Erika |Kyōko Hikami |Mariana Ortiz |25 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mamá de Arnold |Rikako Aikawa |Mildred Barrera | rowspan="2" |26 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Miembro del Club Amantes del Pokémon |¿? |Raúl de la Fuente |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Suzy | rowspan="2" |Rei Sakuma |Liliana Barba |27 |- |María Fernanda Morales |168 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Travesti |¿? |Alfonso Obregón |27 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anthony |Fumihiko Tachiki |Víctor Delgado | rowspan="3" |28 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rebecca |Junko Asami |Mayra Arellano |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador del Grand Prix 1 |¿? |Herman López |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dick |Katsuyuki Konishi |Antonio Gálvez | rowspan="2" |29 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Philip |Kōsuke Okano |Irwin Daayán |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Director de construcción |Hisao Egawa |Carlos del Campo |30 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Aya | rowspan="2" |Emi Shinohara |Ishtar Sáenz |31 |- |Cynthia Alfonzo |175 (temp. 4) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Koga | rowspan="2" |Hōchū Ōtsuka |Enrique Cervantes |31 |- |Jorge Badillo |BW116 (temp. 16) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lara Laramie |Yuri Shiratori |Elena Ramírez | rowspan="2" |32 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Darío |Hiro Yuki |Eduardo Garza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tommy / Tomo |Motoko Kumai |Humberto Ramírez | rowspan="3" |33 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Papá de Tommy |Takashi Taguchi |Álvaro Tarcicio |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mamá de Tommy |Sachiko Kobayashi |Jacqueline Castañeda |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Norman (guardia del puente) |¿? |Carlos Enrique Bonilla | rowspan="3" |34 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chopper |Katsuyuki Konishi |Eduardo Garza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tyra |Satoko Kitō |Ishtar Sáenz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Duplica |Orine Fukushima |Mayra Arellano |35 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mikey |Yumi Touma |Ana Lobo | rowspan="4" |37 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rainer |Kentarō Itō |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sparky |Katsuyuki Konishi |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pyro |Kōsuke Okano |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hippie |Hiroshi Ōtake |Álvaro Tarcicio | rowspan="3" |38 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Panadero |¿? |Gustavo Carrillo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alcalde |Takeshi Watabe |Raúl de la Fuente |- | rowspan="3" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Niños de Ciudad Oscura |¿? |Mayra Arellano | rowspan="7" |39 |- |¿? |María Fernanda Morales |- |¿? |Ana Lobo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dueño del restaurante |¿? |Rafael Pacheco |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Yas |Daiki Nakamura |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kaz |Kiyoyuki Yanada |Alfonso Mellado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recluta del Gimnasio Yas |Wakako Taniguchi |Claudia Motta |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melvin |Pal Hazuki |Armando Coria | rowspan="2" |40 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ex-asistente de Melvin |¿? |Liliana Barba |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cassandra |Konami Yoshida |Vanessa Garcel | rowspan="2" |41 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuela de Cassandra |Masami Tachino |Rosanelda Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ciudadano enojado |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora | rowspan="2" |42 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ciudadana enojada |¿? |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dr. Proctor |Rikiya Koyama |Carlos Íñigo |44 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |James (niño) |Shinichiro Miki |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="5" |45 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hopkins |Mitsuru Ogata |Esteban Siller |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de James |Kiyoyuki Yanada |Jorge Santos |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de James |Mako Hyōdō |María Fernanda Morales |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jessibelle (niña) |Megumi Hayashibara |Diana Pérez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Keith |Tsutomu Kashiwakura |Benjamín Rivera |46 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Montañero |¿? |José García |48 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fiorello Cappucino |Issei Miyazaki |Víctor Ugarte |49 |- | rowspan="3" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Conductor del concurso Princesas Pokémon | rowspan="3" |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |49 |- |Carlos Íñigo |204 (temp. 4) |- |¿? |286 (temp. 6) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Señora de la tienda |¿? |Ángeles Bravo |49 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reiko |Rumi Kasahara |Elena Ramírez | rowspan="4" |50 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Timmy |Satomi Kōrogi |Ana Lobo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Niños en la guardería |¿? |Uraz Huerta |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Lupita Leal |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Todd Snap |Kappei Yamaguchi |Víctor Ugarte |52 - 54 186 - 188 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Instructor del examen de la Liga Pokémon |Katsuyuki Konishi |Gustavo Carrillo |53 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dueño del restaurante |¿? |Jorge Ornelas |54 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Blaine |Toshiya Ueda |Bardo Miranda |55 - 56 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Oswald |Takuma Suzuki |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |60 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Stella |Satsuki Yukino |Rossy Aguirre |61 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lapras |¿? |Gisela Casillas | rowspan="2" |Una navidad con Jynx |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Santa Claus |Takkō Ishimori |Gerardo Vásquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jessie (niña) |Megumi Hayashibara |Diana Pérez | rowspan="2" |¡Perdidos en la nieve! |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de Jessie |¿? |Isabel Romo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesor Westwood V |Naoki Tatsuta |César Árias |65 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Víctor |Kazuhiro Nakata |Gerardo Vásquez | rowspan="4" |66 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Megumi Hayashibara (niño) |Diana Pérez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shinichiro Miki (joven) |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jan |¿? |Carlos Íñigo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Potter |Issei Miyazaki |Irwin Daayán | rowspan="2" |67 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Florinda Showers |Akemi Okamura |Mónica Manjarrez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cleavon Shpielbunk |Kobuhei Hayashiya |Enrique Mederos | rowspan="2" |68 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Katrina |Akiko Hiramatsu |Claudia Motta |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anciana |¿? |Rosanelda Aguirre | rowspan="2" |69 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bruno |Toshiyuki Morikawa |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Eve |Yuka Imai |Ariadna Rivas | rowspan="2" |71 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesor |¿? |Mario Sauret |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Otoshi |Masami Kikuchi |Enzo Fortuny | rowspan="2" |72 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Entrenador con medallas |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Añil |Kōichi Hasebe |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |73 - 80 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportera de la Liga Añil |¿? |Mildred Barrera |74 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recepcionista de la Liga Añil |¿? |Ana María Grey |74, 77, 78 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Añil |¿? |Rafael Pacheco |74 - 79 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mandi |Hikaru Midorikawa |Benjamín Rivera |74 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mesera |¿? |¿? | rowspan="2" |75 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pete Pebbleman |Kentarō Itō |Humberto Ramírez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Melissa |Shinichiro Miki |Lourdes Morán | rowspan="2" |76 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jeanette Fisher |Noriko Hidaka |Ishtar Sáenz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Assunta |Masami Toyoshima |Mildred Barrera |79 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |2.ª Temporada – Pokémon: Liga Naranja |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesora Felina Ivy |Keiko Han |Jacqueline Castañeda | rowspan="4" |82 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Asistentes de la Profesora Ivy |Ikue Ōtani |Gaby Willer |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mika Kanai |Rossy Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satomi Kōrogi |Mayra Arellano |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" style="padding: 0;" |Entrenadores que maltratan a Lapras |Katsuyuki Konishi |Rafael Pacheco | rowspan="3" |83 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shinichiro Miki |Daniel Abundis |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cissy |Miki Nagasawa |Laura Torres | rowspan="2" |84 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Senta |Kumiko Watanabe |Norma Iturbe |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mateo |Atsushi Kisaichi |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="2" |86 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marissa |Satomi Kōrogi |Rossy Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Umberto |Shōzō Iizuka |Alfonso Mellado | rowspan="2" |88 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportera |Satomi Kōrogi |Carola Vázquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kay |Yumi Kakazu |Belinda Martínez | rowspan="4" |89 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Roger |Kenichi Ogata |Salvador Delgado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Anne |Rikako Aikawa |Rossy Aguirre |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Len |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Martín Soto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marina |Yukana Nogami |Isabel Romo |90 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Danny |Yasunori Matsumoto |Yamil Atala |92 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ruby |Michiko Neya |Elena Ramírez |93 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán |Kōji Ishii |Rubén León |94 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mikeosu |Tsutomu Kashiwakura |Benjamín Rivera | rowspan="2" |95 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shimajio |Yonehiko Kitagawa |César Árias |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Prima |Maria Kawamura |Gaby Willer |98 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ralph |Rikako Aikawa |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="2" |99 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Emily |Satsuki Yukino |Isabel Martiñón |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ethan |Kinryū Arimoto |Salvador Delgado |100 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Alcalde de Trovitópolis |Toshihiko Nakajima |Gerardo Vásquez | rowspan="2" |101 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Megumi Hayashibara (niño) |Diana Pérez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mahri |Mika Kanai |Lupita Leal | rowspan="3" |102 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rudy |Ryo Horikawa |Víctor Ugarte |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de Rudy |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tad |Mitsuaki Madono |Irwin Daayán |104 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Capitán Aidan | rowspan="2" |Kazuo Hayashi |Javier Rivero |105 |- |Benjamín Rivera |146 (temp. 3) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gulzar |Kazue Ikura |Víctor Ugarte |106 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Luana |Mami Koyama |Elena Ramírez | rowspan="2" |107 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sheldon |Kōichi Sakaguchi |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Quincy T. Quackenpoker |Hiroshi Ōtake |Esteban Siller |108 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Recepcionista de la Liga Naranja |Hidenari Ugaki |José Luis Orozco |110 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Drake |Kōji Yusa |Yamil Atala | rowspan="3" |110 - 111 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Naranja |Kōichi Hasebe |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Naranja |¿? |Rafael Pacheco |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán Crook |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Alfonso Mellado | rowspan="2" |112 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Scuz |Kentarō Itō |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Poncho |Masashi Ebara |José Arenas |113 |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="6" align="center" |3.ª Temporada – Pokémon: Los viajes Johto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Woodrow |Kazuya Nakai |Benjamín Rivera |118 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rochelle |Yuri Amano |Liliana Barba |119 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hagatha | rowspan="2" |Hisako Kyōda | rowspan="2" |Laura Torres | rowspan="2" |120 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nagatha |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bailey |Masami Suzuki |Carola Vázquez |121 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madame Muchaplata |Kazuko Yanaga |Ángeles Bravo |123 174 (temp. 4) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Jeeves | rowspan="2" |Hidenari Ugaki |Enzo Fortuny |123 |- |Antonio Gálvez |174 (temp. 4) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dueña de Winthrop (Snubbull macho) |¿? |Claudia Motta |123 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Arielle |Kumiko Nishihara |Elena Ramírez | rowspan="2" |127 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Douglas |¿? |Gerardo Vásquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zackie |Rikako Aikawa |Ana Lobo | rowspan="4" |129 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lizzy |Mika Kanai |Liliana Barba |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Maestra Priscilla |Ryoka Yuzuki |Mildred Barrera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Earl Durvish |Katsuyuki Konishi |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Falkner |Akira Ishida |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="2" |130 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de Falkner |¿? |Gabriel Ortiz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wilomina |Sachiko Sugawara |Maggie Vera |131 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Liza |Sakiko Tamagawa |Karla Falcón |133 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sonrisa |Wakana Yamazaki |Ana Lobo | rowspan="6" |134 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cyrus |Katsuyuki Konishi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Presentador |¿? |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Jueces |¿? |Víctor Delgado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Magda Giner |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |¿? |Irma Carmona |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mariah |Miki Takahashi |Liliana Barba |136 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Sr. Parker / Gligarman | rowspan="2" |Yūsaku Yara | rowspan="2" |Ernesto Lezama | rowspan="4" |137 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Latoya Parker / Gligirl | rowspan="2" |Yuki Masuda | rowspan="2" |Mariana Ortiz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mary |Yuko Mita |Alondra Hidalgo | rowspan="2" |138 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ellen (madre de Mary) |Yoko Soumi |Lourdes Morán |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shingo |Susumu Chiba |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo | rowspan="2" |139 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Muramasa |Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |Gabriel Chávez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koji (el del Sandslash) |Akio Suyama |Irwin Daayán |140 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kurt |Masashi Hirose |Jorge Roig |141 - 142 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Maisy |Satsuki Yukino |Mariana Ortiz |141 - 143 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bugsy |Hiromi Ishikawa |María Fernanda Morales |143 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sylvester |Hiroyuki Yoshino |Víctor Ugarte | rowspan="2" |144 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Sylvester |Yū Shimaka |Alfonso Mellado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Benny |Yoshiko Kamei |Ana Lobo | rowspan="2" |145 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Fernando |Kōji Yusa |Rolando de la Fuente |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Olesia |Yuko Kobayashi |Liliana Barba |147 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Entrenador del Growlithe |¿? |Rossy Aguirre | rowspan="2" |151 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Miki |Atsuko Enomoto |Claudia Motta |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Trixie |Yumi Takada |Isabel Martiñón |152 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dr. Wiseman |Tomohiro Nishimura |Luis Alfonso Padilla |153 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Cherry |Mika Kanai |Gaby Ugarte | rowspan="3" |155 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sra. Bellows |Rikako Aikawa |Ángela Villanueva |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pescador |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Carlos Enrique Bonilla |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |4.ª Temporada – Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Whitney |Yūko Miyamura |Liliana Barba |157 - 158 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de Whitney |¿? |Rossy Aguirre | rowspan="2" |157 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Vendedora |¿? |Ángeles Bravo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tío Milton |Yuzuru Fujimoto | rowspan="2" |Carlos del Campo |158 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Productor de la radio |¿? |159 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |DJ Mary | rowspan="2" |Atsuko Enomoto |Cony Madera |159 |- |Adriana Casas |10 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Trabajador de la radio |¿? |Rolando de la Fuente | rowspan="4" |159 |- | rowspan="3" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Dugtrio Trío |¿? |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- |¿? |Adriana Casas |- |¿? |Gerardo Vásquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pierre |Yasunori Matsumoto |Ricardo Mendoza | rowspan="3" |161 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marie |Satomi Kōrogi |Isabel Romo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuelo de Marie |Takayuki Yamaguchi |César Árias |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Foster |Nobutoshi Hayashi |Eduardo Garza |162 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Malachi (el del Pidgey) |Motoko Kumai |María Fernanda Morales | rowspan="2" |163 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Abuelo de Malachi |Kinryū Arimoto |Alfonso Mellado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dra. Anna |Mako Hyōdō |Adriana Casas | rowspan="2" |164 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Keiko |Ikue Ōtani |Mildred Barrera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kenzo |Tomomichi Nishimura |José María Iglesias | rowspan="3" |165 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shiro |Tomoyuki Shimura |Gabriel Ortiz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chigusa |Akiko Hiramatsu |Patricia Acevedo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Andreas |Kōsuke Okano |Luis Daniel Ramírez |167 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zane |Ryotaro Okiayu |Enrique Mederos |168 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |"Ruco" Shuckle |Isamu Tanonaka |Carlos Íñigo |169 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alex Davis |Daisuke Kishio |Benjamín Rivera |170 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Benji |Yuka Imai |Yamil Atala | rowspan="2" |171 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Benji |Takao Ōyama |José Arenas |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nario |Kentarō Itō |Carlos Enrique Bonilla | rowspan="5" |172 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lulu |Ai Satō |Maru Guerrero |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Annie |Ikue Ōtani |Claudia Motta |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tsuyoshi |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Irwin Daayán |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tetsuya |Katsuyuki Konishi |Ricardo Mendoza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Hisashi |Kenichi Suzumura |Víctor Ugarte |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tokichi |Norio Wakamoto |Víctor Delgado | rowspan="3" |175 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ralph |Shinichiro Miki |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mickey |Satomi Kōrogi |Gaby Beltrán |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Zachary Evans |Ikue Ōtani |Patricia Acevedo | rowspan="3" |176 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Zachary |Katsuyuki Konishi |Luis Alfonso Padilla |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sr. Struso |¿? |Carlos del Campo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ephraim |Yumiko Kobayashi |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="3" |177 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Ephraim |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madre de Ephraim |Satomi Kōrogi |Jacqueline Castañeda |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Charmaine |Fumiko Orikasa |Elena Ramírez |178 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Granjero de Mareep |Ryūji Saikachi |César Árias |179 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Morty | rowspan="2" |Masaya Matsukaze |Arturo Mercado Jr. |180 - 181 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rolando de la Fuente |226 (temp. 5) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Infernando |Katsuyuki Konishi |Carlos Enrique Bonilla |180 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px 75px | rowspan="2" |Sakura | rowspan="2" |Mariko Kouda |Ana Lobo |182, 225 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alondra Hidalgo |9 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satsuki |Yumi Touma |María Fernanda Morales |182, 225 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Sumomo | rowspan="2" |Satomi Kōrogi |Patricia Acevedo |182 |- |Elena Ramírez |225 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tamao |Rikako Aikawa |Liliana Barba | rowspan="2" |182, 225 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Koume |Mika Kanai |Rocío Prado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Gan Gogh |Kenichi Ogata |Alfonso Mellado |184 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Sophia |Miyoko Shōji | rowspan="2" |Alejandra Vegar | rowspan="4" |186 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ikue Ōtani (joven) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Marcello |Osamu Saka | rowspan="2" |Ricardo Mendoza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi (joven) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Peggy |Rie Kugimiya |Ana Lobo | rowspan="2" |187 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rory |Daisuke Gōri |César Soto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ramona |Megumi Toyoguchi |Toni Rodríguez | rowspan="2" |189 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Keegan |Motoko Kumai |Isabel Martiñón |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Bucky |Houko Kuwashima |Gaby Ugarte | rowspan="3" |190 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Timothy |Yukiji |Víctor Ugarte |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Yurika |Asa Shirakura |Ana Lobo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Goneff |Masaru Ikeda |Roberto Mendiola |191 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Raiden |Katsuyuki Konishi |Ricardo Mendoza | rowspan="2" |193 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shonosuke |Kōsei Tomita |Salvador Delgado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Simon |Sukekiyo Kameyama |César Árias | rowspan="6" |194 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satomi Kōrogi (niño) |Ana Lobo (niño) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jefe de los estafadores |Naoya Uchida |Gerardo Vásquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Simon |Kōichi Sakaguchi | rowspan="2" |Carlos Íñigo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pidgey parlante (recuerdo de Simon) |¿? |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rattata parlante (recuerdo de Simon) |¿? |Gerardo Vásquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Oddish parlante (recuerdo de Simon) |¿? |Mariana Ortiz |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tierra |Michiko Neya |Mónica Manjarrez |195 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jack Mirón |Rokuro Naya |José Luis Castañeda | rowspan="2" |196 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reportero |¿? |Daniel Abundis |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Temacu |Yukana Nogami |Liliana Barba | rowspan="2" |197 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Temacu |Tomoyuki Shimura |Salvador Delgado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Haruno |Masako Isobe |Carmen Martínez |199 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mackenzie |Mitsuki Saiga |Liliana Barba | rowspan="2" |200 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Mackenzie |Katsuyuki Konishi |Martín Soto |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Skyler |Yoshiko Kamei |Isabel Martiñón | rowspan="2" |201 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tenma (padre de Skyler) |Naoki Bandō |Víctor Delgado |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brad Van Darn |Nobutoshi Hayashi |Luis Daniel Ramírez | rowspan="2" |202 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Vidso |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Jorge Ornelas |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Pietra |Yumi Touma |Cony Madera |203 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madison |Mako Hyōdō |Laura Torres | rowspan="2" |204 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alexa |Rei Sakuma |Carola Vázquez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jasmine |Yumi Kakazu |Gaby Ugarte | rowspan="2" |207 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Myron (abuelo de Jasmine) |Toshihiko Nakajima |Leonardo García |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Janina | rowspan="2" |Yūko Sasamoto |Lupita Leal |207 - 208 |- |Patricia Acevedo |222 - 223 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Chuck |Nobuaki Kakuda |Luis Alfonso Padilla | rowspan="2" |208 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Esposa de Chuck |Miho Yamada |Cristina Hernández |- style="background: #ccf;" ! colspan="5" align="center" |5.ª Temporada – Pokémon: La búsqueda del maestro |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán Marius |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Salvador Delgado | rowspan="2" |209 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Entrenador del Marril |¿? |Rubén León |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wilbur (el del Pidgey) |Kentarō Itō |Gabriel Ortiz |210 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dayton |Akiko Hiramatsu |Eduardo Garza | rowspan="2" |211 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Daizo (padre de Dayton) |Katsuyuki Konishi |Carlos del Campo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mika |Mika Kanai |Patricia Acevedo | rowspan="4" |212 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Andrea |Satsuki Yukino |Rommy Mendoza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Padre de Mika y Andrea |¿? |Roberto Mendiola |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Joyero |¿? |Moisés Iván Mora |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Luka |Rumi Kasahara |Diana Santos |213, 219 - 221 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Marcellus |Yūko Satō |Enzo Fortuny |214 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sacerdotisa Maya |Yuriko Yamamoto |Ana Lobo |215 - 216 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Christopher |Romi Paku |Rolando de la Fuente | rowspan="2" |215 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Harrison |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Gustavo Carrillo |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Trinity |Tomoko Kawakami |Laura Torres | rowspan="2" |216 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Ganador de la Copa Remolino |Katsuyuki Konishi |Eduardo Garza |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Rita |Satomi Kōrogi |Mariana Ortiz | rowspan="3" |217 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sue |Ikue Ōtani |Georgina Sánchez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Líder de ladrones de Digglet |Kenichi Ogata |José Arenas |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Airine |Yuko Sumitomo |Elena Ramírez | rowspan="2" |218 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jenaro |Kazuya Nakai |Enrique Mederos |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Oliver |Motoko Kumai |Arturo Mercado Jr. |219 - 221 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alas Alexander |Chafurin |René García |222 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Carter |Katsuyuki Konishi |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |224 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Eusine | rowspan="2" |Shinji Kawada |Gerardo García |226 |- |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |1 - 3 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Shelby |Takashi Nagasako |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto | rowspan="2" |227 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kimie (esposa de Shelby) |Shōko Tsuda |Jacqueline Castañeda |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Wendy |Narumi Hidaka |Rocío Prado | rowspan="2" |230 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Reclutadora Rocket |Reiko Suzuki |Laura Torres |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lokoko |Tomoe Hanba |Patricia Acevedo |231 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kiyo |Takeharu Onishi |Andrés Gutiérrez Coto |232 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Callista |Kumiko Yokote |María Fernanda Morales |233 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tyson |Yoshinori Sonobe |Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza |234 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Profesor Sebastian | rowspan="2" |Hidetoshi Nakamura |Luis Daniel Ramírez |234 - 235 |- |Jorge Ornelas |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="3" |Lance | rowspan="3" |Susumu Chiba |Enzo Fortuny |234 - 235 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px |Víctor Ugarte |AG097 (temp. 8) |- |Héctor Emmanuel Gómez |AG098 (temp. 8) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Pryce |Motomu Kiyokawa |César Árias | rowspan="3" |236 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kōichi Sakaguchi |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (joven) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Sheila |Kazue Komiya |Belinda Martínez |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Steven |Kenichi Suzumura |Jesús Barrero |238 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Egan |Michiyo Yanagisawa |Enzo Fortuny |239 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Lily |Rie Kugimiya |Ana Lobo |240 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Krystal |Makoto Tsumura |Liliana Barba |241 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Brittany |Yui Horie |Maggie Vera |242 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Madeleine |Miki Itō |Maru Guerrero |243 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Ken | rowspan="2" |Toshihiko Seki |Irwin Daayán |245 |- |Enzo Fortuny |AG087 (temp. 7) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Mary |Rumi Ochiai |Ana Lucía Ramos |245 |- |Naomi Shindō |Liliana Barba |AG087 (temp. 7) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Delaney |Kenji Nojima |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo | rowspan="2" |246 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Mason |Rikako Aikawa |Isabel Martiñón |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Tammy |Sachiko Sugawara |Cristina Hernández |248 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Clair |Yuko Mita |Liliana Barba |249 - 253 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kaburagi (ayudante de Clair) |Eiji Maruyama |Daniel Abundis |249 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dorian |Kōichi Tōchika |Arturo Mercado Jr. |254 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Naomi |Yurika Hino |Patricia Acevedo |255 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Nelson |Yoko Soumi |Rommy Mendoza |257 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Profesor Telesu |Masaki Aizawa |José Gilberto Vilchis | rowspan="2" |258 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Alice Telesu |Akiko Kimura |María Fernanda Morales |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Satchel |Yūko Satō |Gabriel Ortiz |260 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Braggo |Akimitsu Takase |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto | rowspan="4" |262 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Juanito |Kenichi Suzumura |Moisés Iván Mora |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Blurt |Yoshinori Sonobe |Benjamín Rivera |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Guardiana Mason |Satsuki Yukino |Liliana Barba |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Guardián de llama de Ho-Oh |¿? |Luis Alfonso Padilla |263 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Niña en el restaurante |¿? |Ana Lobo | rowspan="2" |264 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Dueño del restaurante |¿? |Gabriel Gama |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Réferi de la Liga Johto |¿? |Gonzalo Curiel | rowspan="2" |264 - 270 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Narrador de la Liga Johto |Jin Horikawa |José Luis Orozco |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Salvador |Daisuke Kishio |Gabriel Ortiz |264 - 265, 267 |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Macey |Konomi Maeda |Ana Lobo |265 - 270 |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px |Jackson | rowspan="2" |Daisuke Sakaguchi |Enzo Fortuny |265 - 270 |- |Vincent |Gabriel Ortiz |2 (Crónicas) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Kim | rowspan="2" |Makoto Tsumura |Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |271 |- |José Gilberto Vilchis |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Kai |Makoto Higo |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |271, 2 (Crónicas) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding: 0;" |75px | rowspan="2" |Kail | rowspan="2" |Yugo Takahashi |Gabriel Ortiz |271 |- |Luis Daniel Ramírez |2 (Crónicas) |- | style="padding: 0;" |75px |Capitán del barco |Katsuyuki Konishi |Alfredo Gabriel Basurto |272 |} Voces adicionales *Alejandro Illescas *Alejandro Mayen *Alfonso Mellado *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Ana Lobo *Benjamín Rivera *Carlos del Campo (1.ª, 3.ª temporada) *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Enrique Bonilla *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Íñigo (1.ª-3.ª temporada) *César Árias *Eduardo Garza *Enzo Fortuny *Gabriel Ortiz (3.ª-5.ª temporada) *Gaby Ugarte *Gerardo Reyero *Gerry Meza *Gustavo Carrillo *Gustavo Melgarejo *Irwin Daayán *Isabel Martiñón (3.ª-5.ª temporada) *Isabel Romo *Jacqueline Castañeda *José García *Liliana Barba *María Fernanda Morales *Mariana Ortiz *Mayra Arellano *Mildred Barrera *Moisés Iván Mora *Norma Iturbe *Patricia Acevedo (4.ª-5.ª temporada) *Ricardo Mendoza *Rolando de la Fuente *Rossy Aguirre *Salvador Delgado *Víctor Ugarte Voces adicionales (originales) *Akiko Hiramatsu (1.ª, 4.ª-5.ª temporada) *Katsuyuki Konishi *Kōichi Sakaguchi (1.ª-2.ª, 4.ª-5.ª temporada) *Ikue Ōtani *Mako Hyōdō (1.ª, 4.ª temporada) *Megumi Hayashibara (1.ª-2.ª temporada) *Rikako Aikawa *Satomi Kōrogi (1.ª-2.ª, 4.ª-5.ª temporada) *Satsuki Yukino (1.ª-3.ª, 5.ª temporada) *Shinichiro Miki (1.ª-2.ª temporada) *Unshō Ishizuka (1.ª temporada) *Yumi Touma (1.ª, 4.ª temporada) Música : Articulo principal: Anexo:Música de Pokémon En occidente se cambiaron las escenas y la música de los openings japoneses y se hicieron otros diferentes de breve duración. En el caso de los endings en occidente se usan los opening cortados y con créditos. Openings * "Pokémon Theme" '("Tema Pokémon") (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 83) : Cantante original: Jason Paige : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * ''"Pokémon World" ''("'''''Mundo Pokémon") (temporada 2; episodios 84 - 116) : Cantante original: Russel Velázquez : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Pokémon Johto" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) : Cantante original: PJ Lequerica : Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea * "Born To be a Winner" ("Quiero siempre el triunfo") (temporada 4; episodios 158 - 209) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva * "Believe in me" ("Creer en mí") (temporada 5; episodios 210 - 274) : Cantante original: David Rolfe : Interpretado por: Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva Segmentos músicales * "Pokérap" (temporada 1; episodios 1 - 51) : Cantantes originales: James "D Train" Williams, & Baby Floyd; John Loeffler, Louis Cortelezzi, Ken Cummings : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Rodrigo Zea y Adolfo Aguirre * "Pikachu's Jukebox" '("La rockola de Pikachu") (temporadas 1-2; episodios 52 - 116) ** '"2BA Master" ("Tengo que ser un maestro Pokémon") ::: Cantante original: Russel Velázquez ::: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea y Gerardo Vásquez ** "Viridian City" ("Ciudad Viridian") :: Cantante original: Jason Paige :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "What kind of Pokémon are you" ("Que clase de Pokémon eres tú") :: Cantante original: Joshua Tyler :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa y Rodrigo Zea ** "My Best Friends" ("Mis mejores amigos") :: Cantante original: Ray Greene :: Interpretado por: Rodrigo Zea :: Coros: ¿? ** "Double Trouble" ("Equipo Rocket") :: Cantante original: Rachael Lillis (Jessie), Eric Stuart & Ted Lewis (James) & Maddie Blaustein (Meowth) :: Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) ** "Together Forever" ("Por siempre juntos") :: Cantante original: JP Hartmann :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Pokémon Karaokémon" (temporada 3; episodios 117 - 157) ** "You & Me & Pokémon" ("Tú y yo con Pokémon") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Nora Giron, Bárbara Ramírez, Alfredo Calderón, Patsy y Maby Vega ** "Two Perfect Girls" ("Dos chicas para mí") :: Cantante original: Eric Stuart :: Interpretado por: Alfredo Calderón y César Vega **''"Pikachu (I Choose You)"'' ("Pikachu (yo te elijo)") :: Interpretado por: Myra ** "All We Wanna Do" ("Vamos a viajar") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa, Bárbara Ramírez, César Vega ** "Song of Jigglypuff" ("La canción de Jigglypuff") :: Cantante original: ¿? :: Interpretado por: Óscar Roa 'Temas episodicos' * "The time has come" ("Canción del adiós") (temporada 1; episodio 36) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Óscar Roa * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (1st Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (1ª parte)") (temporada 1; episodio 42) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: ¿? * "Mama no Diaji na Pokémon" ("Canción debut de Brittany") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega * "Natsuyasumi Fan Club" ("Canción del verano") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega D * "Roketto-Dan Yo Eien Ni (2nd Part)" ("Canción del Equipo Rocket (2ª parte)") (temporada 5; episodio 242) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Diana Pérez (Jessie), José Antonio Macías (James) y Gerardo Vásquez (Meowth) * "Misty's Goodbye Song" ("Canción despedida de Misty") (temporada 5; episodio 271) : Cantante original: ¿? : Interpretado por: Gabriela Vega Datos de interés * A partir de la segunda temporada, José Antonio Macías usa en James algunos guiños y referencias a la cultura mexicana y latinoamericana en el lema del Equipo Rocket, al igual que Meowth. También los personajes rompen la cuarta pared. Curiosidades *En el episodio 2 de la 1ª temporada, la Enfermera Joy fue doblada por Liliana Barba; pero cuando se comunicó con la enfermera de Ciudad Plateada, esta última fue doblada por Mildred Barrera, quien fue su voz durante el resto de la serie (exceptuando algunos episodios). *En algunos episodios de la 1ª temporada, la voz de Pikachu suena extrañamente más aguda, esto se debe a que ocasionalmente en Estados Unidos por diferentes razones, no se podía usar la voz original de Pikachu (Ikue Ōtani), por lo que en esas ocasiones la voz de Pikachu fue proporcionada por la actriz de doblaje estadounidense Rachael Lillis, y al final su voz como Pikachu quedó en el doblaje, pero después, el audio japonés se conservó durante el resto de las temporadas; también en el episodio 17 en que Pikachu tiene diálogos hablados, doblados por Claudia Motta pero manteniendo los ruidos de Ikue Ohtani de fondo al igual que en los demás pokémon por su respectivos actores (sean japoneses o estadounidenses). A esta técnica de doblaje se le conoce como "voice-over", la cual consiste en sobreponer la voz doblada por sobre la voz original en vez de reemplazarla como se hace habitualmente en el doblaje, así al final, se pueden escuchar ambas voces, la doblada obviamente a un volumen más alto que la original. *En los inicios de la emisión de la 3ª temporada en Cartoon Network, las canciones de "Pokémon Karaokémon" se emitían en inglés, incluso hasta el karaoke estaba en inglés; pero más tarde estos fueron doblados al español y el karaoke ya no incluía las letras, quitándole el sentido. ** Esto último se puede notar en la edición de video de "El Robo de Totodile", que incluye el karaokémon "You and Me & Pokémon" y "Pikachu I Choose You!" totalmente en inglés. *A finales de la 3ª temporada, a la "Ciudad Goldenrod" se le llamó "Ciudad Caña Dorada", pero en en los primeros episodios de la 4ª temporada, por un error de traducción en la palabra "Rod" (caña) por "Road" (Camino), terminó llamándose "Ciudad Camino Dorado". Para la quinta temporada se dejo el nombre de la ciudad en inglés. Edición en video Transmisión Véase también Referencias Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Magic Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Animes de OLM Incorporated Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETC Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Películas y series basadas en Nintendo Categoría:Anime Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Anime de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Panamericana Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefuturo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Blim Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12